


Meta Knight Gets Thrown Down The Stairs

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Meta Knight gets thrown down the stairs.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Meta Knight Gets Thrown Down The Stairs

Meta Knight goes down the flight of wooden stairs like how an oven baking sheet would. All the way down he bangs and clangs against the stairs, the railing, and the walls. BANG. BANG. CRUNCH. RATTLE. CLANG. CLACK. THUMP. BANG. BANG. BANG. CRACK. CLACK. WHACK. CLANG.

Meta Knight lands at the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud.

"Well, that's another trauma to cross off on my trauma bingo card," Meta Knight says, muffled by the floor, "or was it my trauma checklist? Hmm.."


End file.
